Jack
by Glasgow
Summary: Eggsy revient sur cette relation qui l'a fait grandir avant de l'ébranler plus qu'il n'aurait voulu. Eggsy/Whiskey. Participation au Challenge de Mars du Collectif NoName.


**OS écrit dans le cadre du Collectif NoName pour le challenge du moi de mars 2018 sur le thème : "Il s'appelait".**

 **Je n'ai pas participé à un défi du collectif depuis une éternité, faute d'inspiration ou de temps, alors j'y reviens avec un immense plaisir :) Bon, on va pas se leurrer, je n'ai pas choisi le fandom ou le pairing le plus populaire, mais c'est justement parce que je n'ai pas choisi. L'idée a émergé et je devais le faire, donc voilà le résultat. J'espère que vous appréciez.**

 **En réponse au défi, je dois également citer une personnalité qui m'a marquée et pourquoi. Pour moi il s'agit de Robert Downey Jr. pour son parcours particulier et son happy end. Il a commencé le métier jeune, avec du succès et beaucoup de talent, avant de manquer tout perdre, d'être quasiment oublié. Entre talent et volonté, tel le phénix qui renaît de ses cendres, il a pu avoir une seconde chance dont il continue à se montrer digne , avec la réussite qu'on lui connaît aujourd'hui. J'admire sa force pour s'être sorti du pire et être revenu sur le devant de la scène, pour moi c'est un modèle à suivre et la preuve qu'on peut abattre des montagnes quand on le veut vraiment. Une ligne de conduite que j'espère être capable de suivre...**

 **Et Nanthana, merci pour ce thème :)**

 **ooOoo**

Il s'appelait Whiskey. Ou Jack. Ou probablement autrement en réalité. Comment pouvais-je prétendre le connaître, alors que je n'ai jamais su son véritable nom ? Il se dissimulait, mentait, inventait selon les besoins du moment, tantôt Chilien, tantôt Texan, espion ou vendeur d'alcool, homme d'affaires ou de terrain… Un caméléon qui s'y perdait lui-même parfois. Sa façon maladroite de garder à distance les blessures, car il avait eu son compte de malheurs. Pas de sentiment pour pas de faiblesse, gardant tout et tout le monde à distance.

J'ai cru parvenir à le faire changer, à le faire s'ouvrir à moi. Et j'avais besoin de lui autant que je pensais qu'il avait besoin de moi. J'avais eu mon lot de galères moi aussi et lorsque j'avais cru cette partie de ma vie loin derrière moi, avec enfin un job passionnant et utile, des responsabilités, j'avais commis l'erreur de tomber amoureux de mon mentor. Harry était tout ce à quoi j'aspirais, je voulais qu'il soit fier de moi, devenir digne de lui. J'ai ramé pour ça, tentant de le séduire, d'attirer son attention, pour ne finalement me heurter qu'à un mur de froideur, qui me rappelait sans cesse que les sentiments nous étaient interdits à l'agence. Mon égo en a pris un coup, mon cœur aussi, mais j'ai fini par me résigner avant de m'humilier davantage.

Jack est entré dans ma vie peu après, un peu par hasard, bousculant tout sur son passage parce qu'il ne connaissait pas la demi-mesure. Les premières fois, il n'était qu'un caillou dans ma chaussure, compliquant des missions pourtant faciles parce qu'il avait la même cible, abattant le témoin que je devais ramener ou effrayant mon contact. Je le prenais chaque fois pour un ennemi, qui aurait opéré pour un quelconque conglomérat criminel voulant contrecarrer les plans des gentils, à savoir moi sur ces coups-là. Mais en creusant après une énième ingérence de sa part, j'ai découvert qu'il travaillait pour une agence semblable à Kingsman, qu'il avait simplement une autre méthode de travail, un peu plus m'as-tu-vu, ou expéditive parfois. J'ai essayé de l'éviter les mois suivants, jusqu'à ce que nos supérieurs respectifs, n'ignorant pas l'existence chacun de l'autre agence, nous forcent à collaborer le temps d'une mission. L'empêcheur de tourner en rond que j'avais détesté était ainsi devenu l'allié improbable. L'opération a été une réussite sur toute la ligne et pour fêter ça, on a fini dans un bar du Kentucky. Je ne me suis aperçu que j'avais peut-être trop bu que lorsque je me suis retrouvé dans son lit, à me tordre de plaisir entre ses bras.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de le revoir ensuite, il n'aurait pas été mon premier coup d'un soir et chaque fois je le vivais remarquablement bien. Mais Champagne a décidé quelques semaines plus tard de l'expédier à Londres, pour étudier nos méthodes de travail, tandis que Roxy partait faire de même auprès de Statesman. On n'a jamais eu besoin d'en parler pour reprendre là où on en était restés la dernière fois. Et peu à peu on a pris nos petites habitudes. D'amant régulier, il était devenu compagnon fidèle, délaissant son petit appartement de fonction, pour passer quasiment tout son temps chez moi.

Soirées télé blottis l'un contre l'autre, grasses matinées le dimanche à faire l'amour et somnoler si serrés l'un contre l'autre qu'il me semblait souvent qu'on ne formait plus qu'une seule entité, fous-rires devant l'évier tandis qu'on cuisinait ensemble, concerts improvisés dans la salle de bain tandis que lui se rasait et moi j'étais sous la douche… En apparence on aurait pu passer pour un couple normal et j'ai aimé cette période, sans me rendre compte de son importance à ce moment-là. Parce que nous n'étions pas totalement un couple en réalité.

Ces moments de normalité, nos instants à deux, étaient les seuls que nous avions. Hors des murs de cette maison, nous ne partagions rien. Au travail déjà, où nous devions nous faire discrets sous peine de le voir repartir par le premier vol. Mais c'était la même chose quel que soit le domaine. Quand j'ai voulu lui présenter mes amis, Jack a refusé. Tout comme il n'a pas voulu rencontrer ma mère et Daisy. Pas de restaurants, pas de sorties ciné, rien de ce qui aurait pu nous définir comme un couple aux yeux des autres.

Je n'ai compris que trop tard les raisons de cette volonté de discrétion, de secret même, de la part de Jack. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie à deux normale, d'une intimité… Seuls chez moi, il pouvait se convaincre que c'était provisoire, qu'il gérait et pouvait tout arrêter n'importe quand sans conséquence pour son cœur. Alors que si d'autres, qui que ce soit, avaient été témoins de notre bonheur, il aurait eu l'impression que tout lui échappait.

Je lui en ai voulu pour cette réaction, tout autant que je la comprends malgré tout. Il avait tellement souffert que se préserver, envers et contre tout, était devenu sa priorité. Il avait perdu une grande partie de sa famille au moment où il avait quitté le Chili, par la suite il avait vu mourir sa femme et son enfant à naître, avant que bien des collègues, des amis, ne périssent à cause d'un taux de mortalité particulièrement élevée dans sa branche. Il avait donné suffisamment pour toute une vie et ne voulait plus s'attacher. Je pouvais le comprendre. Et puis, il n'avait pas besoin de me dire qu'il m'aimait, qu'il voulait faire sa vie avec moi, à sa façon de me regarder, de me toucher parfois, je savais qu'il était bel et bien attaché, tout autant que je l'étais devenu.

Ça aurait pu durer des années, je me contentais de ce qu'on avait, n'attendant aucunement ni mariage, ni famille. On n'était pas malheureux, même si parfois on aurait pu être plus heureux tout de même. Je savais m'en satisfaire et nos disputes au sujet de mon entourage que j'aurais souhaité qu'il connaisse se faisaient rares. On avait réussi à trouver notre équilibre, ce qui est mieux que bien des couples qui pourtant fondent des familles tous les jours, si vous voulez mon avis.

Quand je lui disais que je l'aimais, il me prenait dans ses bras et me serrait à m'en étouffer. Quand l'un de nous était en déplacement, on s'appelait et nous passions parfois une éternité à juste écouter l'autre respirer quand l'absence rendait les mots trop difficiles à sortir. La plupart du temps, il était bourru ou prenait au contraire même les sujets les plus sérieux à la rigolade, mais il était à moi et j'étais bien avec lui.

Son départ je ne l'ai pas vu venir. Je n'avais aucun moyen de l'anticiper, tant tout allait bien avant que ça ne dérape en une seconde. Le temps d'un battement de cils, d'une respiration…

La mission n'avait rien de particulier, nous étions malgré tout à deux car les cibles à surveiller puis mettre hors d'état de nuire étaient multiples. Quand le coup de feu a claqué, je n'ai senti le danger que lorsque Jack m'a poussé, m'éloignant de la trajectoire de la balle qui ne frôla que son bras, déchirant sa chemise, n'arrachant qu'un peu de peau. Le pire avait été évité grâce à sa réactivité et c'était tout ce à quoi je pensais ensuite, là où lui ne songeait qu'à ce qui avait failli arriver. Mais ce dernier point, je ne l'ai compris que plus tard, comme bien d'autres choses.

On a finalement arrêté nos bonhommes, obtenu les infos désirées, puis retour dans notre chambre d'hôtel avant de reprendre l'avion le lendemain.

Il y avait bien peu de signes que quelque chose avait changé. Jack avait à peine desserré les dents depuis qu'il m'avait sauvé la vie, mais il avait souvent ces moments de silence, je n'y voyais rien d'anormal. Et cette nuit-là, tandis qu'il me faisait l'amour, il y mit une douceur, une langueur, que je n'avais jamais connue. Là encore, je n'avais fait que savourer sans me poser de question, ne comprenant qu'ensuite que c'était sa façon de me faire ses adieux.

A notre retour à Londres, il profita que je faisais mon débriefing à Arthur pour vider de ses quelques affaires ma maison. En rentrant à mon tour, pas d'au revoir, il avait déjà filé, je n'avais trouvé qu'une lettre où il m'expliquait sa conduite, n'attendant pas que je lui pardonne.

Cruelle ironie, c'est à l'écrit qu'il m'avoua pour la première et unique fois ses sentiments. Il avait aimé ce que nous avions eu, mais j'avais pris trop d'importance dans son existence, ce qu'il avait réalisé en me voyant échapper de justesse à cette balle qui aurait pu m'être fatale. Réaction stupide, mais au travers de laquelle je le reconnaissais parfaitement bien, il fuyait pour éviter de me perdre moi aussi comme il en avait perdu tant d'autres. Sa façon maladroite d'avoir un ultime semblant de contrôle.

Il n'a jamais pris mes appels, jamais répondu à mes messages. A peine ai-je appris par Ginger qu'à son retour au Etats-Unis il avait accepté une mission sous couverture particulièrement dangereuse. J'ai détesté le savoir se mettre en danger comme pour se punir de m'avoir fait souffrir tout autant que pour n'avoir pu garder ses sentiments à distance comme il se l'était si souvent promis.

Je l'ai détesté pour n'avoir su saisir la beauté de ce que nous avions, pour n'avoir été capable de s'en contenter. Je me suis détesté pour n'être parvenu à l'apaiser, à lui faire comprendre combien ce que nous avions était précieux… Mais c'est derrière moi désormais.

Après son départ, j'ai coupé tous les ponts avec Statesman, éloignant tout ce qui pouvait me le rappeler, parce que ça faisait trop mal. Je n'ai jamais su s'il avait mené à bien cette mission tellement risquée, je ne sais même pas s'il est toujours en vie ou s'il a fini par payer au prix fort sa façon de prendre toujours plus de risques. J'espère qu'il est toujours vivant, qu'il a trouvé une forme d'apaisement et qu'il est heureux à sa manière, mais je n'ai pas la force de chercher à savoir, par peur de ce que je risquerais d'apprendre. J'ai réussi à surmonter son départ, sa fuite, mais il reste un sujet sensible et l'ignorance me permet de me préserver.

J'ai repris ma vie en main peu à peu. Je suis devenu meilleur que jamais dans mon travail, j'ai eu quelques relations qui n'ont guère excédé quelques mois, j'ai même réussi finalement à attirer Harry dans mon lit pour une unique nuit, comprenant du même coup ce que lui savait depuis le début, nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre et ne le serons jamais. C'est aussi bien, c'est bon d'avoir un ami. Et si chaque soir je m'endors en serrant contre moi le tee-shirt de Jack que je préférais le voir porter – que je soupçonne d'avoir laissé derrière lui volontairement – j'arrive presque à me convaincre la plupart du temps que j'ai pu tourner la page.

Parfois il m'arrive d'avoir l'impression de le reconnaître dans la foule ou de discerner sa silhouette furtive en bas de chez moi la nuit, parfois quand le téléphone sonne et qu'il n'y a personne à l'autre bout il me semble que c'est sa respiration que j'entends avant de raccrocher… D'autres fois, je suis convaincu que c'est l'effet de mon imagination et que c'est aussi bien. Je ne suis pas sûr d'être capable de gérer s'il devait revenir dans ma vie. Je le laisserais sans nul doute tout bouleverser une nouvelle fois, tout en sachant que ce serait l'attitude la plus merdique.

Une question reste en suspens chaque soir quand je m'endors, avec ce foutu tee-shirt qui n'a même plus son odeur depuis le temps. Comment puis-je ne pas réussir à l'oublier, alors qu'il a passé son temps à me dissimuler qui il était vraiment, ce qu'il éprouvait ? C'est une torture telle, alors que lui est probablement passé à autre chose depuis bien longtemps. Et quand je me réveille au matin, ayant rêvé de lui si j'ai de la chance, son souvenir pour quelques instants est tellement fugace que j'arrive pour une seconde à me convaincre qu'il n'a été que ça, un rêve, un fantasme d'une vie normale que je n'ai jamais su construire. Puis je pense à ses yeux pétillants, à son sourire malicieux et je me dis qu'il a été le pire et le meilleur de mon passé, rendant du même coup bien compliqué la possibilité d'un avenir serein.

 **THE END.**


End file.
